He Will Be Loved
by bitterhoney002
Summary: One night, Ginny hears something she's not supposed to know. Draco uncovers a deep dark secret. The worst thing? Humor, and yet angst flows with all the characters...and you can't forget mystery!
1. Farewell

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you've read in the HP books, I own **

**everything else.**

**He Will Be Loved - Farewell**

_"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive. Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?" –_ _Draco Malfoy_

Ginny Weasley was very frustrated. There she was, standing at the train station, and when there was only three minutes to get onto the train, her mother was still gushing over her.

"Mum," Ginny interupted her mother while she was talking about washing underwear every week,"I've really got to go. Amber's probably waiting for me on the train, and the train's going to leave soon."

With a last goodbye to her mother and a kiss on the cheek, she quickly boarded the train and made her way down the aisle, looking for her two bestfriends.

Finally she got to the last compartment on the train. She decided this must be where Amber was because she wasn't in any of the other compartments. She quickly opened the door, obviously excited to see her after three months.

Inside she was surprised to see Amber, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, her brother Ron, and Luna Lovegood, all together. She rolled her eyes to see Harry and Ron already into a game of wizard's chess, not a care to the world around them. Hermione Granger was reading a book, her legs crossed beneath her. Luna was reading _The Quibbler_ obviously intrigued in the newest edition, featuring a story on the discovery of the Hornpuckles. Amber was sitting seperately, her head rested on the window, staring outside.

Ginny sighed in content, and sat down next to Amber, just as she felt the train move below her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy stood as stiff as a statue waiting for his father's approval before he boarded the train.

"Yes, I suppose you are ready to go. But I won't be so nice boy, if you don't beat that mudblood Granger in studies." Lucius Malfoy snapped.

"Ofcourse father." Draco repeated for about the millionth time, not because he agreed, but because it was the right thing to say to his father.

"Very Well." Lucius approved, and with a curt nod to his son, he turned around and swept out of the station.

Draco looked at his mother, who stood there with tears in her soft eyes.

"Mother, don't cry, I'll be back before you know it." Draco said softly, taking Narcissca's hand and squeezing it.

His mother nodded, unable to say anything because of the soft sobs escaping her lips. She choked up, "Draco..."

Draco leaned over quite a lot, considering he was 6'2'', and kissed his mother's cheek.

"I've got to get going Draco, your father must be waiting for me." She said hastily, wiping away the tears flowing down her cheeks. Draco's eyes hardened at the mention of his father.

"Mother, if he does anything to you, anything, tell me. Tell me, and leave him. I will deal with him later, do not stay for me. Agreed?" Draco ordered.

His mother simply shook her head, and slowly took her hand from Draco's, and left the station with small quivering steps.

Draco sighed, and turned towards the train. He paused before boarding the train, and made his face expressionless. He was a master at that, it was like a thin layer of ice covering his face so well, that no one, not even his father, could break through the ice to reach a pit of emotions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber looked up from the window when Ginny sat down. "Ginny!" she squealed, as she hugged her.

Harry looked up from the chess game and smiled. "Hey Gin," he said, before casting his eyes back to the game. Ginny rolled her eyes but responded nevertheless with a cheeful "hi!"

Hermione looked up from her book as well, and started to ramble on about her adventures she had while visiting the United States. Luna hadn't even noticed the talking going on in the compartment, and seemed to be lost into her magazine more than ever.

Amber and Ginny looked at eachother and nodded.

"We'll be right back," Amber announced, as they left the compartment and walked down the aisle.

"So Ammie," Ginny said using the nickname for her one and only bestfriend,"You excited about our sixth year?"

"Hell yeah!" Amber smirked, a common Slytherin trait, supposedly.

Yes, Amber was a Slytherin. Why would a Slytherin want to be friends with a Gryfindor? And a Weasley? Ginny doesn't know. But Amber wasn't like the others, she was kind, funny, and loyal, and Ginny loved her for that. Amber had caught Micheal Corner shagging Pansy Parkinson while Ginny was dating him, and she told her right away. They hit it off, and soon were best friends.

Ginny passed a compartment, and saw Micheal Corner snogging Cho Chang sensless. How he went from Pansy to Cho, Ginny didn't know, but she knew one thing. She couldn't let Amber see them snogging. Sure, Ginny had a really explosive anger, but she knew there was no reason in getting involved with this problem. And Amber was the one who would get worked up with this. Amber is definetly not a pretty sight when she's angry.

Ginny sped up their pace, grinning and laughing, trying to distract Amber from that compartment. Ginny sighed with relief as they passed it, glad that Amber hadn't noticed.

Suddenly, Amber gave a fake smile towards Ginny, doubled back, and opened the compartment door in a flash. In a second, she was all over Micheal and Cho, yelling at them and kicking Micheal in the shin every millisecond.

"You bastard!" Ginny winced at Amber's use of language. She felt bad for Micheal. "You dumped Ginny for this?! THIS?!" she exlaimed, poking a long finger into Micheal's chest. "First you lead Ginny on, then you shag Parkinson, and now what're you trying to do? Shag Chang, and then choose another victim?!"

She turned to Cho who had a look of surprise on her face. "Look here, Chang" she spat out,"I suggest you stay away from this son of a bitch, because he's gonna rip out your heart and stomp on it until you won't have a heart at all." And with that being said, she haughtily turned around, and stomped out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Well," Amber huffed, "that went well." And with a genuine smile, she led a laughing Ginny away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco sighed. He's gonna have to deal with those two lumps of flesh, Crabbe and Goyle, and the slut, Pansy Parkinson. He just wanted to be alone for the moment, and not be tailed by someone every second of his life. He sighed once more.

"Draco darling, are you sad? I could warm you up a bit you know," she said with an attempted seductive wink, a nudge with her hip.

"Pansy, not now. I'm going for a walk." He said abruptly, and left the compartment. He wanted to find his actual friend, and not a lump of flesh. He walked down the aisles looking inside every compartment, trying to find Blaise.

Looking into the compartment on his right, he bumped into someone. He saw a girl about to fall from the force of the collision, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist before she could fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny had just bumped into someone, and was about to fall when she felt strong arms tighten around her waist, pulling her back up. She turned around to thank her savior, and found herself looking into the silver orbs of Draco Malfoy.

They just stared at eachother for a minute or two. His eyes amazed Ginny, they showed no emotion, but she was sure, so sure of it, that those eyes held so much more the he masked to anyone who looked.

Amber coughed. Ginny leapt out of his arms, and turned on him. She sighed, and was about to thank him when he smirked that stupid smirk, and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, Weaslette, I never thought you'd get a chest." His smirk grew bigger, if that's possible.

"Wow, Ferret. I never thought you'd get a brain. Oops, my bad. You don't have one." Ginny retorted. Amber snorted behind her.

Draco's eyes raked over her grown perfectly shaped body, and long legs. She was wearing simple jeans, straw sandals, a black t-shirt that had a cow on it, and said "Moo". It was so simple, but somehow enhanced her beauty. Her straight red hair clung to her back, and shoulders, glinting gold in the light. Her chocolate brown eyes had angry sparks in it while she stared at him with hate.

Draco looked a bit disheveled instead of his normal self. His hair didn't seem to be slicked back as much, and actually seemed a bit unruly, but just a bit. He was wearing loose jeans, and a long green t-shirt that simply said "Love me." He had dark circles under his eyes, and seemed exceptionally tired.

Draco shook his head. "Good bye Weaslette, Amber" he said, obviously having something else on his mind.

Ginny and Amber stood confused in the aisle staring at Draco's retreating back, surprised that he didn't retort at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Note: Hey – it's my first fanfic...well no it's not, but it's my first fanfic on Harry Potter so give me some slack will ya? I know, it didn't get into the REAL plot yet, but I kinda want to take it slow, since I'm hoping this will reach atleast 18 chapters, if not 20. Review, and you've probably heard this a million times, but each review makes me happy! So review!...please o)


	2. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own HP – I own Amber and everything u havn't read in HP books!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! They're awesome – and trust me, they're a boost to my energy ï Now I wanna write like 500 chapters! Don't think I could considering homework...but here's the 2nd chapter! Enjoy!

_I want to fix that in my memory forever. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret..._ – Ron Weasley

The train pulled to a stop. Ginny and Amber had entered their compartment a long while ago, and had changed into their Hogwarts uniforms.

Amber smiled at Ginny and said reproachfully, "Hey Gin, I've gotta go. If I don't go find my brother Blaise, he, and Draco, would get angry, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" she laughed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Now that was cheesy. Fine, I'll see you later." Amber smiled once again, her brilliant straight teeth glittering in the light.

Ginny caught Harry staring at her out of the corner of his eye. Ginny raised an eyebrow, and smirked. 'Whoa,' she doubled back on herself, 'I've gotta stop doing that, I'm gonna look like Malfoy otherwise.'

But it was true. Amber, at 5'5'', her straight dark brown hair reaching a little bit above halfway down her back, her dark blue eyes, so dark they looked purple, and her pretty figure and long legs, made her a very pretty girl. It wasn't a surprise that half the boy population had the hots for her. Too bad Ginny didn't know that the other half had it for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco sat with Blaise and **'**ugh' Pansy waiting for Blaise's sister, Amber, in a carriage.

"Blaise, honey," Pansy said unattractively, in a snotty voice,"How come your sister, Amber, is friends with a Weasley?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Pansy hit on anyone who was handsome, or hot, and Blaise was quite a hearthrob himself. With his messy jet black hair, and piercing blue eyes, his muscular body, and his tall structure, almost all girls yearned for him and Draco.

Blaise hesitated, "er...I dunno." He replied, trying to scoot away from Pansy. Draco snorted. Blaise shot him a glare. Just as Pansy put her hands on Blaise's chest, and Blaise was backed up in a corner, Amber came into the carriage. She looked at the scene in front of her, and burst out laughing.

Blaise glared at Amber, causing Draco to crack up. Pansy just sat there, looking confused. Blaise took this as his chance. Before Amber could sit down next to Draco, he shot off and in a second he was sitting next to Draco.

Amber didn't notice until she was about to sit down. "Blaise!" she exclaimed, not wanting to sit next to the pug faced Pansy Parkinson, "this is unfair!" the carriages started going up the hill, and Amber was forced to sit down, and endure all the comments of who Pansy thought was the hottest, the cutest, and the stupidest.

"You are." Amber snapped at Pansy when she asked her who she thought was the stupidest and the ugliest. Draco and Blaise started snickering, while Pansy looked hurt. She didn't talk to Amber for the rest of the ride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny Weasley sat in the Great Hall between Harry and Lola, a petite blonde girl from her year. Harry and Ron were talking excitedly about the new quidditch season. Harry turned to her and asked, "Hey Gin, are you going to try out for chaser this year?"

Ginny looked up from her half-eaten salad, and nodded. "Yep, I'm not all that good, but I think I could get on the team."

Harry nodded, "Don't worry, you will. I've seen you play, and I think you'll do great on the team!"

Ginny laughed, "Thanks Mr. Gryffindor Team Captain, I'll take that as a way to boost my confidence."

As Harry and Ron went back to talking about quidditch, Ginny looked towards the Slytherin table to see her best friend being bored to death by a Slytherin girl from their year, Haylie Edgewater. Amber's blue-purple eyes locked with Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. Amber gave her a pained look, and shook her finger in a swirley motion, indicating that the girl next to her was the stupidest person ever. Ginny laughed.

Hermione looked up, and asked, "What're you laughing about Gin?"

Ginny smiled sweetly at Hermione and replied, "Nothing Hermione, just at the funny things in this world."

Harry and Ron, who had been listening, stared at her in puzzlement. Hermione, who was quite the smart one, smiled and said, "Amber?"

Ginny nodded and repeated, "Amber." She got up from the table, announced that she was tired, and was going to bed early, and left the Great Hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was walking slowly towards the common room. He thought about his mother. His father was an evil man. Draco thought it was stupid and idiotic to bow down to a man, no not even a man, a thing that was conqured by a small baby.

Everyone loves Harry Potter. Harry Potter was the one who went through the toughest years of his life. Harry Potter this. Harry Potter that. No one knew about Draco's life. So maybe he didn't like mudbloods, but he would never kill them. His father was a pitiful man, and his mother didn't deserve anyone like him.

But his mother didn't leave his father. She didn't leave him. She never told Draco why she never left him, even if she hated him, but Draco guessed. He guessed that his mother was staying for him, she didn't want to leave because of him. His mother, Blaise, and Amber were the only people who knew that he didn't want to be a deatheater. Blaise was scheduled to get the dark mark this summer, but he's planning to escape somehow. Amber still has a year ahead of her, but she has sworn on God that she would never ever serve that, as she puts it, "son of a bitch."

He entered the common room and sat down in one of the dark green couches. The common room was deserted, considering that everyone was at dinner. He sighed and picked up his potions essay. He wrote a half a parchment more, and ended it with some finishing touches. He got up and walked to the stairs leading up to the boys dormitories. He put his right foot on the first step when he heard his name.

"Draco." The voice was all too familiar. He turned around to find a blonde head floating in the fire. His father's head.


	3. Troubles

Disclaimer: Yaada Yaada do not Yaada Yaada own anything Yaada Yaada Yaada in HP Yaada books...Yaada.

_"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" – Albus Dumbledore _

Recap: Draco turned his head to see his father's head in the common room fireplace.

A flustered Draco lay awake at four a.m. in the morning, thinking about what his excuse for a father had said. He got up from his soft bed, his side aching from laying on it all that time. He changed quietly into a t-shirt and jeans, and made his way out of the dungeon, and headed towards the lake, not knowing that one of his roomates was awake.

He sat down on the cut grass in front of the lake. He could see the giant squid splashing around, already ready to rumble this early in the morning.

Last night his father told him that Voldemort had a plan to get Potter, something to do with emotions, but also that his mother has run away. He assured Draco that she would come back, "because she would soon find that life with the Malfoys is so much better than the peasant world," he had said with a superior tone. Lucius Malfoy hadn't told Draco why his mother left, but Draco was glad she did. He just hoped she would have the common sense to not go back to the Malfoy mansion, because he was sure that Lucius would be waiting for her with a good beating. In fact, Draco was pretty sure that Lucius already had people searching for his mother, and he hoped she would contact him in some way, so he could help.

He heard a rustling noise around him, and turned around to see Blaise walking towards him. Blaise reached Draco, and sat down next to him. For a few minutes they said nothing. Each in their own thoughts, they stared out at the lake, taking in the tranquility of the calm water.

Blaise turned to Draco. "Draco," he said softly, Draco's head snapped to see Blaise staring back into the distance, "when did she leave?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny was up and ready to get to classes, see her other friends again, and go back to her normal Hogwarts life. She was already dressed in jeans and a red shirt and was sitting on her bed, staring at the small clock on her bedside table.

4:11 a.m.

5 seconds later...

4:11 a.m.

10 seconds later...

4:11 a.m.

"Oh to hell with it!" Ginny exclaimed, as she grabbed a light jacket, put on her shoes, and headed out to the lake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco looked down at the two pieces of grass wavering in the wind, in his hands. He looked up at Blaise.

"Last night." Draco answered.

Blaise nodded in understanding. He knew Narcissca Malfoy well, but not as well as his younger sister, Amber. Amber and Narcissca were very close, Amber considered her as the mother she never had.

"How'd he tell you?" Blaise asked.

"He talked to me through the common room fire last night. He told me my mother ran away. But I'm the one who told her to. I'm the one who told her to run away from that bastard!" Draco exclaimed, his voice raising, "And I'm glad she did! He never treated her respectfully. When he beat me I would stay strong for my mother, but he beat her too! HE BEAT HIS WIFE!"

By now Draco was up and raving, his face scrunched up into a look of pure hate. Blaise leaned back onto the grass, his left elbow holding his weight.

"So, what's the plan with Potter?" Blaise asked slowly, as to not anger his friend even more.

Draco glanced back at Blaise, then shifted once more to the lake.

"Something about finding out Potter's love. They're going to kidnap the mudblood or something." Draco sighed in frustration, "stupid deatheaters."

"Look Draco, you and I both know we don't want to be deatheaters, and we can't lose that hope right now. Amber has a year to decide, but she's never going to take the mark. Draco, we KNOW we don't want to be deatheaters. But we've got to do something about it." Blaise replied.

Draco dropped to his knees and placed his head in his hands.

Silence took over both of them until Draco replied with a sullen, "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy's mother ran away. He doesn't want to be a deatheater. He hates his father.

She waited a moment, hoping this would register into her mind. But one thing stayed in the front of her mind.

Her eyes widened. "Hermione." She whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco somehow got through classes that day. He didn't really want to go to the Great Hall, so he had asked Blaise to grab him a piece of bread or something.

Draco sat in the common room couch for a long time, gazing into the fire. He got up and paced around, then sat back down.

He got up and decided to walk around the grounds before going up to bed. Draco walked out towards the lake, but stopped when he saw Ginny sitting close to the lake, her knees drawn up to her chest, her hand holding a twig, which she was swishing around softly in the lake water.

She was so vulnerable at that moment. He didn't want to go up and ruin her peace, and for some odd reason he wanted to stay alone. So he sat, his back against a tree, a little behind and to the right of Ginny.

A/N: Hey I hoped u like that chapter! Sorry it took kind of long, but I was sick :-/ for the past few days. Anyways, thanks to ALL of you who reviewed! Keep it up! Lol, I'll update as soon as possible!


	4. Worries and Woes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything u've read yaada yaada in HP books. Everything else is MINE! All MINE!...muah ha ha...

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!" –George Weasley

A/N: Hey – I'm feeling better but..my mom's sick now: but she's one of those super moms so she'll be alright in no time! Anyways – thanx for all the reviews you guys rock. A review makes my day – and I'm not really gonna type thankyous to ALL the people who reviewed my story cuz I know u want to get on to the story – but in my reviews I've responded every now and then so take a look! :-D Now read and review on!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A depressed Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table nodding her head every now and then, while practically drowning herself in pumpkin juice.

"What's wrong Gin?" Hermione asked, looking confused on why Ginny wasn't listening to her babble on about her N.E.W.T. level classes. Ginny just groaned and plopped her head down into her arms.

She felt someone looking at her. The tingling sensation in the back of her neck increased, and it was irritating her. Finally, she gathered up all the energy she could, and lifted her head up to see who was staring at her.

Her brown eyes locked with silver. Draco smirked and looked back to Blaise, who was shoving food into his mouth, while talking to his friend next to him.

Ginny turned back around to Hermione, gave her a pained look, groaned loudly once again, and plopped her flaming red head back onto the table, her arms laying limp beside her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table once again, when he was sure she wasn't looking anymore. He saw a mass of fiery red hair on the table.

'What's wrong with her?' he thought, 'she's the perfect little weaslette, with her perfect family, and her perfect life. Her dad doesn't beat her mum, and her mum didn't run away.' He scowled.

Blaise glanced over at Draco's scowling face and raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you?" he asked, actually putting down his fork.

Draco shook his head, got up from the table while shaking Pansy off his arm, and left the Great Hall, mixed up in his jumble of thoughts.

He sighed as he walked, he didn't even know where he was going. He wanted to get away from everyone else.

'Where is mother? I want her to contact me, but she might be caught if she tried.' He thought, 'The bloody idiot probably sending people to look for her, obviously not wanting to ruin his stupid image. Would her kill her? What if she's not alive?' Draco suddenly stopped.

He needed to go somewhere private. He started walking towards his room, but then he stopped again. His roomates might be in there, and then he'd have to endure their pointless blubbering. He headed towards the Astronomy Tower, which was in the opposite direction, but then stopped once again. There might be couples in there.

He sighed and started heading back to his room, when a door appeared out of nowhere to the left of him. Confused, he slowly approached the door, opened it, and entered a room with a soft long couch in the middle with a few quilts and pillows, a raging fire in a fireplace, dim lights hanging from the celing, and a circular window on the far back wall.

This was exactly what he was looking for! "Amazing..." he said outloud as he made his way to the couch, where the quilts lay looking unbelievebly comfy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny knew exactly where she wanted to go as she dragged her feet out of the Gryffindor common room and away from her hyper roomate, Melissa. She reached her destination and reached for the doorknob of a door that wasn't there a minute ago. She entered quietly and closed the door behind her.

"The Room of Requirement is my savior, I must be pretty low." Ginny sighed.

She walked to the couch and sat down next to a bundle of blankets. She smiled, getting giddy just by thinking about getting cuddled up in front of a roaring fire. The blanket twitched, but Ginny hadn't noticed, as she stared into the captivating red-orange flames of the warming fire.

She turned to the blankets, which now lay still, and pulled off the top blanket.

As soon as she noticed the sleeping blond boy she started sceeching, obviously unaware of anyone else in this room other than her!

A confused Draco sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. His hair was sticking out everywhere, giving him a casual look.

Ginny stared open mouthed at Draco, completely bewildered on why he was in her thinking room.

Draco gained control of himself and glared at Ginny.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Weasley?" he spat out, not as cruel as usual because of his sleepiness.

"Sorry, Malfoy," she spat back, mimicking Draco's tone, "I didn't know this was your God damn room."

Malfoy smirked, "The girl's got a tongue." He said to basically no one.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shot back, "yeah, and a brain. It's okay, don't feel bad, "she put on a face of fake sympethy, "just because you don't have a brain doesn't mean your...oh wait, never mind. So you're stupid. You'll get over it."

With the last word, she gave a short smirk, and left the room, all in one motion.

"Hot Bitch." Draco muttered as he too left the room in a swish of the robes.

A/N: Hey, hope u liked that chapter, I wasn't sure what to do , because I'm stalling until a certain time for a reason (**grins evilly)** but it'll get better – so read and review! I love my reviewers! Happiness overflows me! Getting too emotional...right...well on to the next chapter!


	5. Dark Rooms and Teasing

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of this HP stuff...ya 'cept Amber and stuff...**

"Brilliant! It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have the time to poison us all!" – Harry Potter

Ginny sat in a big lazy boy armchair in the Gryffindor common room, drumming her fingers against the armrest, gazing into the fire's orbs.

Hermione was sitting next to her, with a book open, her eyes scanning each page so fast, they looked like a blur of soft brown.

An obvious Ron sat across from them, spread out on another armchair, a book open in front of him, but his eyes staring intently at Hermione.

A lazy Harry sat in another red armchair, his Potions essay sitting in front of him, but his eyes were wandering about.

Ginny looked up from the fire to see Harry's concerned eyes resting on her. She smiled to reassure him that she was all right, and saw him relax. He nodded his head in Ron's direction, and rolled his eyes at the sight of his friend drooling with eyes only for Hermione.

Ginny laughed loudly, causing Ron to turn away from Hermione, with a red face, when Hermione looked up from her book, wondering what disturbed her from her reading.

Hermione sighed. "I'm never going to get work done with you three around." She rolled her eyes, picked up her books, and made her way to the girl's staircase.

Ginny thought fast. "Hermione wait!" she exclaimed, as she ran up to join Hermione, "Can I come with you?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second, smiled and replied with a friendly, "Ofcourse! You're not one of those idiots" she said rolling her eyes towards Ron and Harry.

"Hey!" they protested. Hermione just smiled and started up the stairs, Ginny following close behind with her hand on her wand in her back pocket.

Just as Hermione reached for the doorknob on the seventh year girls' dorm, Ginny jumped in front of her and chuckled nervously.

Hermione looked suspiciously at Ginny, who was now standing in Hermione's way, blocking the door.

"Just what are you doing Gin?" Hermione asked in a sharp tone.

"Er..." Ginny hesitated, not wanting to get Hermione mad, "Just wanted to...come inside with you...it's been a while since I've been in your room, you know." She replied, proud of herself with coming up with such a good lie.

"Gin, you were here two days ago." Hermione shot back, her eyes narrowed and an eyebrow raised.

"Right, I'm just going to...check, whether I left my...book in here! Yes, that's definetly it." She replied hastily, and silently opened the door, her wand out.

As she took a step into the dark room, a something suddenly shot out and grabbed her leg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise, who was stuffing his face with as much food as he could in the next second. They were sitting in the kitchens, Draco obviously bored watching Blaise eat, after he had claimed that he "hadn't eaten much at dinner." Draco laughed at that one. Blaise doesn't eat much, he eats tons.

"Phsayo ushephing oudsawee zlaycirl aph winaerd" Blaise sputtered, his food flying out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Dude, chew, swallow, digest. That's the process of eating, do it." Draco said, looking down disgusted at his white shirt, now covered with bits of Blaise's food.

Blaise swallowed quickly. "Right, sorry. Anyways, I said I saw you checking out the weasley girl at dinner."

Now Draco, who was taking a sip of the hot tea from the green mug that sat in front of him, almost choked. But he, who had more manners than Blaise, refrained himself from spitting out just about everything in his mouth.

Blaise smirked. "So, it's true eh?" he taunted.

"You're crazy." Draco said simply, picking up a biscuit and dipping it into his tea.

"Maybe so. But I'm not the one in love with the girl." Blaise countered.

Draco's eyebrows scrunched together. "Blaise, I don't like the stupid mudblood loving fool?!" Draco exclaimed, his anger getting the best of him.

Blaise simply smirked while Draco sat, soaking in his anger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny screamed. Hermione grasped for the lightswitch on the wall and pushed it up, turning on the light.

Hermione looked down at an unconcious Crookshanks, who had been stunned by Ginny.

"Oh no!" she raced to Crookshanks, picked him up and put him on her bed.

Ginny had a scowl on her face. "Next time 'mione, tell your stupid cat not to grab my ankle." She said, rubbing her ankle.

Hermione sighed and responded, "Sorry Gin, but really, you can't blame him. He was just surprised."

Ginny was just about to retort rudely, when the door bust open and a very shaken Ron ran in with his wand stretched out in front of him, and Harry trailing behind.

"What happened? Where is the culprit?" he panted, he caught sight of Ginny rubbing her ankle, with a scowl on her face, "What'd they do to you Gin? Who was it?"

Ginny glared at her brother.

Ron looked confused. "We heard a shriek...so we – "he stopped short at another glare sent by Ginny.

"Ron, Harry, it was nothing, Crookshanks was just taken by surprise," she cast a glance towards Ginny, "and sort of grabbed Ginny's ankle."

Harry, who tried to put some humor into this conversation asked, "Wow, what bit you Gin?" he stopped chuckling at his own joke when he received glares from all three of his friends.

Ginny replied, "Stupid cat basically bit me."

Hermione glared at Ginny this time and replied, "He is not stupid!"

Ginny decided not to us her foul mouth and shout at Hermione. She knew that if she wanted to keep Hermione safe from being kidnapped, then she was going to have to stay friends with her.

"You're right 'mione. Sorry about getting all worked up." She said softly, her eyes downcast.

That just about broke Hermione's heart. "No, Gin, it wasn't your fault, I'm really sorry that Crookshanks did that to you."

Silence took the room.

Ron's growling stomach interrupted the silence.

Laughter overtook the room with a stern Hermione saying, "Ron! That was rude, and how are you hungry when we just had dinner a few hours ago!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wormtail cowered in the corner of a dark gleaming room.

"When," asked a deep voice, that filled the air with fear.

"As soo - soon as pos – possible, master." Wormtail answered, shivering at the darkness in the commanding voice speaking to him.

"Don't stutter at me or my kindness will disappear."

"Yes, master," Wormtail forced himself not to stutter.

"Soon as possible is not good enough. If you don't hurry up I won't be so generous anymore. Do you understand." He said, not asking, but more commanding.

"Ofcourse, master." Wormtail replied, blinking his eyes furiously.

"Good. Those who respect me and are successful receive my respect in return. Now, bring me Nurmet."

Wormtail replied with a quiet, "Thankyou, master." And fled the room, to get his co-worker, Nurmet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (x 1000) sorry that I didn't update in a LONG time. But trust me, first quarter's almost done (for school). They gave us tons of homework including – book report, group projects, projects, research paper, science fair, exams, and just normal homework too. I'm overflowing!

Well, keep on reading, and I'm really sorry if it takes so long to update, but I'm sick today and I'm supposed to be sleeping o) but I slept enough this morning for 6 hours, just woke up. So I might as well begin the 6th chapter now!

Toodles o) keep reading and reviewing! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! If u reviewed, u have a fan club!


	6. Hogsmeade and Ball Gowns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and everything in this story belongs to JK Rowling except the characters/spells/and other things you find in the HP books...finaLLy**

_"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have."_ – Hermione Granger

**A/N:** Longest chapter yet – Read and Review! Enjoy! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco layed back on his green satin covered bed, staring up at the ceiling, making friends with the eerie shadows that danced across the walls. He closed his eyes, wishing his mother was here, wishing the only person who he received love from was by his side.

A tapping noise disturbed his thoughts. He got up reluctantly from his soft bed and strolled over to his large window. He pulled back the curtains, letting the light flow into his room, blinding him for a second or two. As he blinked his eyes over and over again, trying to get accustomed to the light, the tapping noise grew louder.

He looked out the window and his eyes practically fell out from inside his head when he saw a gorgeous black owl, with beautiful piercing eyes staring intently at Draco. The tapping once again broke him away from his thoughts, and he opened the window to let the owl inside.

Draco just realized the letter tied to the owl's leg, and took the burden from the owl. As Draco opened the letter, he let the owl snack on his English muffin sitting on his small table.

A bulge in the envolope caught his attention. Curious, he was about to rip apart the envelope, the thought of using a letter opener never occuring to him, when a not so subtle knock on his door stopped him.

Grudgingly, Draco got up once more, leaving the envelope carelessly on his bed, and opened the door. There stood a way too happy Amber in white pants and a blue sweatshirt thrown on top.

"What the hell do you want?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at Amber.

Amber smiled, being very jolly, at Draco and replied with a straight-forward "It's Hogsmeade weakend you idiot."

"What?" Draco answered looking like the stupidest idiot ever.

Amber rolled her eyes. "I wonder if all guys are this stupid..." she asked herself, her right elbow balanced on her left hand, her pointer finger tapping her cheek lightly, as she looked up at the ceiling pondering the question over.

"HEY!" protested Draco his voice loud.

The door on the right of Draco's opened and Blaise shuffled out sleepily in pajama pants and a bare chest.

"Who died?" he asked, his eyes squinting to get a better look of the scene before of him, that and the light was blinding him.

"You will, if you and your friend here don't get ready in the next 5 minutes!"

Amber exlcaimed, getting annoyed with the confusion, "and Blaise put a shirt on."

"Why?" Both Blaise and Draco asked.

"ARG! JUST DO IT!" Amber screamed, clutching air with her fists, balling them up.

A soft laugh from behind Amber caught the three's attention.

"What's she doing here?!" Blaise and Draco asked in confusion, pointing at Ginny, who was standing innocently behind Amber, her hands behind her back, and her toe tracing lines on the deep lush carpet. Blaise covered his chest protectively. This made Ginny blush but also laugh even harder.

Amber gave a coy smile. "I brought her with me. As much as she didn't want to go to Hogsmeade with you bums, I dragged her along."

"We're going to Hogsmeade?" Blaise asked, glancing over at Draco, who was glancing at Ginny who was in some blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red sweater, looking beautiful all the same.

Draco added, "And this is the Slytherin common room!" he said, his spitefulness returning. "Go away." He added flatly to Ginny.

Ginny stood with a smirk, a mirror image of Draco's smirk. Blaise looked completely out of place.

"We're bums?" he asked scratching his head questionably.

Amber sighed, "You guys, it's not that hard. Draco, you promised me that you would buy me whatever I wanted the first Hogsmeade weekend, and one other friend whatever she wanted. Blaise, you promised me you'll come shopping with me, and hold all my stuff for me. And I chose Ginny as my friend, so you guys are coming with us."

"When was this?" Draco asked, suspecting a lie.

"Last summer remember? When you used my owl over and over again because your owl was injured?" Amber asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh..." Blaise commented, his eyes shifting to the ground.

"Right, now go, you've got two minutes." Amber commanded, pushing both of them back into their rooms.

Draco stole a glance at Ginny who was playing with her jacket zipper, "Why did you have to pick her? A Weasley? Why not Pansy or something?"

"Would you really want that?" Amber smirked.

"Uh, no." he replied, sighing in defeat.

Draco stormed into his room. He was trying his best to be angry that the Weaslette was coming shopping with them, but he wasn't that mad. He kind of minded that she was going to be hanging around with them, and he didn't want to think of what Potter and Weasel were gonna do if they saw them, but otherwise he didn't care as much as he should.

He sighed and climbed out of his clothes, and into cargo pants, and a black t-shirt. He grabbed his wallet, popped it into his right pocket, and stepped outside, way too lazy and tired to slick back his hair and wash his face.

He found Blaise already outside in long shorts and a white t-shirt. Amber and Ginny were sitting against the wall outside of Draco's room giggling every now and then. Blaise kept opening his mouth as if to say something rude to Ginny but then cowered under Amber's gaze, although she was one year younger than he was.

He would've been meaner to Ginny if he could've but all in all he was scared of Amber also. Amber cast mean bat boogey hexes, and she said that Ginny was the one who taught her, and that Ginny was ten times better than herself. Draco did not want to experience that.

Soon after, they left the school, and after Filch checked them off the list, they made their way to Hogsmeade, Ginny looking apprehensive about going to Hogsmeade with a Malfoy and a Zabini, other than Amber that is.

Amber and Ginny were frolicking about ahead on the path to Hogsmeade, while Draco and Blaise slumped behind them by a few feet. As soon as they reached Hogsmeade Amber rushed to a big clothing store called Marie's Fitters, the newest hottest fashion store, Ginny walking briskly behind her, and Draco and Blaise slouching inside the lovely pink and yellow store.

The two boys took two seats near the back of the store, following the girls with their eyes.

A pretty woman that looked like she was in her late 20's entered the store from a door behind the counter. "Hello girls!" she said in a sweet, casual voice. The girls immediately liked her. "What can I do for you two beautiful girls today?"

"Oh nothing really, we're just looking around, Mrs..." Ginny answered, smiling sweetly.

"Oh don't bother with the Mrs. or Ms. I'm not that old you know. Marie will do just fine."

"Okay Marie, thankyou." Amber replied.

"No problem dears, you go ahead and look around, have fun, and ask if you need anything!" Marie replied to their already retreating backs, just waiting to explore the store eagerly.

Amber raced over to a large rack full of muggle clothes. "Look Gin! A muggle section! They only have them in Diagon Alley, and Muggle London, now we can buy them in Hogsmeade also!"

Ginny rushed over and soon both girls were digging through the piles of clothes, trying on everything every time they had a chance. Soon they were over by the ball gowns.

Ginny had convinced Amber that buying the Ball Gowns now was the sensible thing to do, because when a ball comes up, all the gowns will be either sold out, or all the good ones will be out.

Amber held up a long purple glittery longsleeved dress, with a long sash following behind. "How's this look Gin?" Amber asked, pushing the dress against her body.

Ginny tilted her head for a few seconds, looking over Amber's choice. "It's not that bad, but I don't think purple's your greatest color. Try navy blue, it'll look nice with your hair and your blue-purple eyes."

Amber nodded in understand and once again began digging through the stacks of ball gowns. After what seemed like hours of looking, Amber held up a dress just as Ginny held up hers.

"How do you like it?" Amber asked Gin, looking at the dress she was holding up, a long strapless gown in a dark blue color, with silver glitter trailing up, and turning into the shape of a beautiful flower. Simple, but dashing.

"I love it! It's beautiful Amber!" Ginny exclaimed, smiling at her friend's shining face.

"Now all I need is a date worthy of this dress for the next ball, and I'm set to go." Amber joked, smiling slightly, loving the time she was spending with her best friend. Ginny laughed.

"How about mine?" Ginny said, holding up her dress, making Amber gasp. It was a beautiful emerald green color, with speghetti straps and slight ruffles throughout the dress. On Ginny, it would reach to a little above her knees.

"Wow" Amber breathed in, "It's great Gin. I mean it, if anyone could make that dress more beautiful than it already is, you would be the one! Now try it on!" She added enthusiastically.

Ginny left to try on the dress, while Amber stood looking at even more dresses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco sat straight and stared ahead, tilting his head side to side, to get all the cricks and cramps out of his body. Blaise sat next to him, his head leaned back, snoring slightly, somewhere off in dreamworld.

What Draco saw next was enough to make his mouth drop in awe. There stood Ginny, in a beautiful green gown, stopping a few inches above her knees, hugging her figure perfectly, her red hair strewn about and her brown eyes looking down at her dress critically.

"Gin, you _have_ to buy it! You're a natural in it! It looks great!" he heard Amber say. He had to agree, she looked like the sweetest angel he's ever seen.

He saw Ginny smile and heard "Thanks Amber."

Ginny went back inside the stall and changed, coming back out in her jeans, t-shirt, and sweater. She held up the dress, and checked the price tag, which was hanging loosely off the side of the dress.

He watched as Ginny's face fell. She silently put the dress back on the shelf.

"Amber go ahead and pay." Ginny told Amber, as she took her purse.

"Gin! Why aren't you getting that gown?" asked Amber looking as confused as ever.

"It's just..." Ginny blushed slightly, "it's a bit, you know, expensive."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Is that all? I can just call one of those sleeping bimbos over there and let them pay for – "

Ginny interrupted, "No! It's okay, I don't want to do that. Spend your own money, I'll find another nice ball gown."

"No really Gin, let me go wake up – "

"Just don't, it's okay! I mean it."

Amber sighed, "Fine..." she accepted defeat.

Draco sighed and shook his head. He looked to his right once again, where he saw a snoring Blaise. He got up lazily from his chair, and walked over to where Ginny was.

He held out, and not looking at her directly in the face, but instead to his right at the small bird clock on Marie's counter, he held out his hand to Ginny and said, "Give me the dress."

Ginny was angry at first, thinking that this was some practical joke. Then confusion came over her features, not knowing exactly what he was thinking. Finally, realization dawned on her.

"No, it's fine – "

Draco sighed, and took the dress easily from the shelf behind her, considering how much taller he was than she was, and stalked over to the counter.

He held out the dress, and emptied ou his wallet for Marie. After Marie placed the dress in a bag, he walked back to where Blaise was, shoving Ginny the bag roughly on the way back.

He grabbed Blaise, waking him up suddenly, and left with the jingle of the bell on the door, a confused Blaise following closely behind.

Ginny stood clutching the bag close to her chest, wondering what all that was all about. Soon they both left to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks, both of them carrying a beautiful ball gown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Oh hoy there folks! Yeah – scary isn't it? I'll remember never to do that again. Here's the story, this is the longest chapter yet! Yay! I would've made it longer, but I decided to keep you in suspense on what the dun dun dun dun letter with the "secret bulge" in it was! Sorry if the update took long, but I really wrote this chapter all in one day cuz I have the day off. And now it's the weekend, two days of school and then voila! Back to thanksigving weekend! So I'll definitly cram in as many chapters as I can then!

Now as much as you don't want to, and I know how lazy you guys can be – including me – like once I was just waaaaaaaaay to lazy to get up and get the phone, so I just let them leave a message....right anyways – my point is:

Leave a review! o)

honey


	7. Dreams and Visions

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP – lemme give u that o)**

"Tut, Tut – fame clearly isn't everything." – Severus Snape 

A/N: Hi! Hola! Bonjour! Salve! And welcome to my seventh chapter!

Chapter 7: Terrifying News

_Ah – the sun pouring down on my back. The soft sand of the beach warming my bare chest. So there I am, lying on the beach, on my stomach, reading all about the Chudley Canons' Championship. A green umbrella shaded my eyes from the harmful, yet beautiful, sun. _

_I soon felt soft hands prodding my back, and suntan oil being poured softly on my skin. I looked up from my newspaper and noticed I was the only guy on the beach. A whole ton of hot and beautiful girls, atleast 50 of them, walked towards me with their hips moving from side to side, in tiny bikinis, and their hair laying down on their shoulders._

_They reached me and made a circle around me. A part of the circle of all these girls opened, and one sexy, beautiful, sweet girl walked towards me, in the center. Her body was covered scarcely with a tiny blue bikini, the strings tied behind her neck, and by her sides, revealing some cleavage. Her soft brown hair lay nicely on her shoulders, and her dark blue eyes bored into mine._

_I started breathing harder as she neared closer and closer to me. She kneeled down, and leaning over she pulled me up into a pretzel sitting style, sat in my lap and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist._

"_Amber…" I stuttered, as she raked her nails slightly on my chest. I nipped at sensitive flesh on her neck, making her moan with desire. She turned around and brought her face closer. And closer. And closer. _

_Our lips met and I begged for entrance into her mouth, which she granted eagerly. Her hands wandered all over my chest, while moaning into my mouth. I placed my hand on her back, and slowly brought it up. She lay me down, and crawling up my body, pushed her mouth onto mine once again, pushing her tongue into mine roughly with more passion than ever. My hands fiddled with her bikini string. I pulled on the strings to bring her top off and –_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Harry yelled thrashing in his bed, waking Ron from his pleasant dream. Ron, having his experiences before with Harry's thrashing in bed, threw off his covers and dashed over to his best mate's bed, to shake him awake, still a little red from his passionate dream.

Harry's thrashing woke up the other boys in the dorm and they rushed over to help hold down Harry's kicking and thrashing.

"Neville, get Hermione and Ginny. Tell them to come up here." Ron commanded, still attempting to shake Harry from his horrible dream.

"Dean, get McGonnagall. Bring her here as fast as you can."

Both boys nodded briskly, understanding the situation somewhat, and went off to do what Ron told them to do.

Suddenly Harry's eyelids flung open, clearly startling both Ron and Seamus.

All was silent for a few minutes, maybe about two or three, with the exception of the creaking walls, and the rain patting harshly on the delicate window.

Suddenly everything came to life. "Harry, what happened?" Seamus asked Harry in a jumpy manner.

Harry was about to answer something, probably a lie such as "It was a bad dream." But he screamed out, possibly waking every dead spirit in the castle, and clutched his glowing red scar.

Now on his knees, he leaned down hiding his face from everyone. Harry couldn't believe the pain he was going through. It was more than anything he could imagine. He clutched his throbbing head, hearing nothing of what was going on.

McGonnagal had just entered, along with Neville, Dean, and the two girls, Hermione and Ginny.

Harry glanced up painfully toward McGonnagal, he needed someone in the order. He whispered, "Narcissca Malfoy…dead…he's…angry." And then the world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My, it's been a while since I've seen Harry Potter in the hospital wing." Came the blurry voice of a middle-aged woman.

"Well let's hope that's a good sign then Madame Pompfrey." A soft voice sounded, sounding oddly familiar.

"Yes, let's just be glad he's going to be alright." An unsure soothing voice spoke.

"He'll be fine." A confident male voice echoed through the room.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to a squint. He could now see blurry figures in front of him.

"Ron's right." Hermione responded, "Harry's strong, he'll get through this one just like the rest."

Harry tried moving his right arm to reach the small table next to him for his glasses, but as soon as he lifted it just a little, pain surged throughout his arm, causing him to let out a painful groan.

"Harry!" all four voices, exclaimed.

"Harry! Are you feeling all right? Do you need some help? Do you want anything? Breakfast?" a concerned Hermione shot questions out.

"Harry, mate, finally you're up! You've been unconcience for about," he checked his watch, "seven hours!" Ron explained.

"I'll go get you some breakfast, Harry." Ginny excused herself from the light conversation going on, and exited the room on her mission.

She walked down the hall and turned the corner, not really paying attention to where she was going, but instead wondering what Harry's odd dream could've made his scar hurt, atleast she supposed it was his scar that made him unconcience in the first place.

"Ow!" she snapped, just as someone cursed, "Crap", as she bumped into someone, which soon ended up with herself landing on the floor, on her butt.

She allowed herself to look up, and found herself looking straight at Malfoy, his light blond hair wind-swept, his face sweaty, as if he had just been running, and his pale cheeks tinged with red.

In his hands were strawberry tart and toast. 'Probably for himself' she thought to herself. 'Oh well, too bad for him.'

She leaned forward, and gave a seductive smile to Draco. His eyes widened in alarm, confused on what was going on, and shocked that Ginny Weasley would come onto him.

She leaned in, closer and closer, until they were mere inches apart, and then as quick as lightning, she grabbed his "breakfast" and tore down the halls back towards the hospital wing.

First confused on what happened, and then annoyed, he started making his way to his destination, his stomach grumbling for food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny reached the hospital wing quickly, each breath coming out short. She held out her right hand, holding the toast, and her left hand, the strawberry tart – although it had been broken up a bit in her hand.

Harry took the breakfast, thanked Ginny, and started to stuff his mouth hungrily.

Hermione looked annoyed. "Do all boys need to eat in this disgusting way? Can he NOT chew normally?"

Ginny giggled at this, while Ron attempted to protest with his feeble comebacks.

The door opened and Draco Malfoy entered with a scowling face. As soon as he entered Ginny suddenly burst into peals of laughter, glad that she got the best of Malfoy.

Ron looked puzzled for a second, obviously wondering why a Malfoy would be visiting a Potter, when his hating instincts took over him. "What do you want, Malfoy." He spat out with distaste.

"Same thing as you do." Draco countered, taking a seat in Ginny's empty chair.

Ron's mind flashed back to his dream for a second, startling him, and he wondered if Malfoy did that on purpose. "If he did," Ron thought, "that would be bloody scary."

"Hey! Malfoy get out of my chair!" Ginny exclaimed stomping over to her now occupied chair.

Once again the door opened to reveal Amber rushing in with her one-shoulder backpack almost falling to the ground.

"Hey – heard something – going – on with – Harry." She panted taking deep breaths between her words, "Some – thing – wrong?" She took in the scene of Harry in the hospital bed with a distant look, and Hermione with a worried expression on her face and her hands on her hips. Ron's face beet red from embarrassment because of his dream, although Amber didn't know that, while Ginny was attempting to push Draco off the chair, although he was much stronger than her, and Draco smirking at the pathetic attempts of the smallest Weasley.

Just as they were all yelling, talking, and explaining things to eachother, the door opened and Dumbledore walked in. Everything went quiet. His face was grave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: YAY! The 7th chapter's finally up – I've been working on it little by little for the past EVER! Lol – don't blame me, blame school o/ but I'll get it together – it's just the time management thing you know? First I've gotta learn how to manage my time between EVERYTHING I do and voila – I've got spare time to update my story!

SOOOOO – review! o) well now that that's out of the way I'm so excited about the next chapter that I want to go write it right now – so I'm gonna start now, but I dunno when it'll be up. But I'm gonna do my ABSOLUTE BEST to get up the next chapter by Friday – a.k.a. in about 1½ days. SOMETHING BIG IS GONNA HAPPEN!

I love you all – in my own happy way! ;o) review!


	8. Deaths and Sorrows Carrissa Dyet

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP – and more stuff, u get the point…o)**

"Oh, very good, Minister, very good!" – Percy Weasley 

A/N: Sorry to the 100th power (that probably sounded REALLY stupid…)! Just remember…don't hurt me…Well now u get to keep reading and reviewing, and reading and reviewing, and reading and reviewing, and reading and reviewing… o)

Oh yeah – I love all my reviewers – lemme give you that! ESPECIALLY if you've stayed with me through out all my horrible science fairs, all those boring and treacherous research papers, and all those utterly horrifying books we had to read and book reports…u were probably only there for the story – but hey! That's business! Lol – now shoo, and READ!

P.S. Right super sorry (again) about not updating in like 2000 years! I love you?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore looked from face to face, finally stopping at Draco's.

With a deep sigh he said, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy, you must go into hiding."

Confusion took over the group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lights above flickered in the already dim glow. The room was full of beds, all with identical white sheets and fluffy pillows. Right in the middle was a bed with small flowers painted on the bedpost, where a pretty girl sat, typing up her hair, and out of her face. Next to her bed was a small bedside table with nothing on it except a small book with a baby blue cover.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny stared out of the window closest to her in the Girls' sixth year dorms. She was all packed, and was waiting for someone to call her downstairs to go to Dumbledore's office.

As she sat she thought. Thought about how everyone was sleeping peacefully in their beds while horrible things happened elsewhere.

A few tears prickled out of her soft eyes. Her brother, Bill, was injured badly and in the hospital, while Narcissca Malfoy was dead.

She laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had always had something special with her oldest brother Bill. He was always there for her, looking out for her, since the day she was born.

Sighing as she heard her name being called by Ron, she shrank her trunk and stuck it into her jean pocket. Pulling on a sweater and a jacket, she made her way downstairs, her thoughts in a jumble, her heart in one place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All was silent except the quiet snores of sleeping girls in their peaceful beds. Nothing stirred, except one girl right in the middle of the room, where flowers were painted on her bedpost. She stared up at the ceiling, wishing herself to sleep, but she was restless.

A "pop" sounded, and the girl sat up quickly in her bed. The "pop" would've gone unnoticed if the room full of girls was awake and talking, but at this time at night, it echoed through the halls.

Her dark purple eyes swept the room in one motion, as her hand reached for the wand on her night table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny rushed into St. Mungos first, with Ron and Harry right behind her, and Draco trailing behind with a scowl on his face. He certainly didn't want to be here.

They practically stampeded to the front desk, with the exception of Draco, where a young and pretty witch sat. She had beautiful long blond curls that had Ginny wishing her hair was like that. An eyebrow raised when she looked up to see two sweating boys, one smirking boy, and an outraged red head glaring daggers at the two drooling guys.

"How can I help you?" she droned.

Harry opened his mouth but Ginny cut in without giving him a chance to speak, "Bill Weasley, we're relatives." She glanced over at Draco, "well, except him."

Surprised at no comeback from the pale boy she went on, "Which floor?"

The girl was the slowest person on the planet, or so Ginny thought. Pacing around she glowered at everything that looked her way. She kept telling herself that it was okay, and that Bill will be fine. She wanted to hurt the girl at the front desk…badly. Her brothers have told her before that she takes out stress in anger, but who the hell cares at a time like this?

Softly closing her eyes, and taking deep breaths, she told herself to calm down. She counted to 10 in her mind. "1…2…3…4…5…6…" And that's when she turned around, stomped over to the girl at the front desk, and hit her fist down on the desk.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT FLOOR MY BROTHER IS ON! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO TAKE THIS BLOODY MUCH TIME!" The girl had the dignity too look startled as Ron gasped and said, "Ginny!" That's when Harry told Ron that he said 'bloody' all the time.

"So?" Ron said defiantly, "Doesn't give her a reason to say it."

Ginny whipped around and glared at Ron, "Can you shut the hell up?"

Cowering in fright from his little sister he squeaked, "Yes."

"Floor 3" she droned rolling her eyes impolitely, "That way."

As Harry thanked her, Ginny and Ron pounded down the hall, Ginny a bit farther ahead than her brother. Draco strolled after them at a distance.

Ginny burst into the room, to find her brother surrounded by her whole family, not including Percy, whom she didn't consider as family anymore. Charlie was halfway sitting up, leaning on his right elbow. His bed was the farthest to the right, against the wall, next to an odd looking lady, who's leg was bent so awkwardly, it made Ginny shamefully wince.

"Charlie!" she shrieked, as she saw bruises and cuts covering his body from head to toe.

He smiled weakly as he noticed the petite redhead, "Hey Gin." He said quietly.

She automatically gave him a hug, and took a step back to look him over. "What happened? How did this happen?", her frown became fierce, "who did this to you?"

Charlie knew the wrath he was going to get as soon as he said, "It's order business Gin-bear."

"DON'T GIN-BEAR ME!" she lowered her voice, "Order business or NOT, you're my brother! What are they trying to do! Get you killed! I'M GOING TO TALK TO DUMBLEDORE ABOUT THIS!"

Ron, who had entered a while ago with Harry, said meekly, "Isn't that a bit…much?" Seeing the glare Ginny gave him, he shut up.

"Ginny dear," her mother tried, "There's nothing we can do. Charlie had to –"

Fred put in, "Get out of the house somehow, I mean, he was so bored on vacation, all alone at home –"

"He just had to go out and do something adventurous that would put him in some dangerous situation bring us –" George was cut off by Ginny.

"I'm going to find Dumbledore somehow, and I swear, when I will I am going to-"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dark haired girl slipped out of bed, silent as a mouse, and creeped over to the door. Her body ached all over from the day before, but she didn't make any movement to stop. She heard mumbled voices coming from her right, and maybe a bit farther ahead. She silently walked closer and closer to the voices, that were becoming louder and louder.

Turning the corner abruptly, she found a group of people in dark cloaks, their hoods pulled over their head.

Hearing a sound, one of the deatheaters jerked around. "Expelliarmus!"

Her wand flew out of her hands.Hyperventilating, she gathered her thoughts.

One of the silhouettes turned around and looked her over. "Ah, this is the one we're looking for." He started to come forward.

She closed her eyes.

He stood right in front of her.

She felt the warmth in her hands.

He reached out towards her.

Her hands were on fire. She opened her eyes, and they were no longer a dull purple. They were shining bright, an eerie purple and red. Her black hair flew around her. She brought her hands up and yelled "_Indencia Navitas_!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That won't be necessary." Dumbledore said with a smile, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder. But there was no twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore! You can't send Charlie OUT LIKE THIS! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" Ginny raged, and just as she was about to open her mouth, Dumbledore shook his head.

"Could we discuss this later Miss Weasley? I do have someone to introduce to all of you. She will be staying with you." Not waiting for an answer from an outraged Ginny, he looked behind him and called, "Carissa?"

A girl with clear purple eyes, and midnight black hair reaching down her back entered, holding nothing but a small book with a baby blue cover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hey! I know, I know, I didn't update in forever smacks herself on the head 20 times Thanks to ALL my revieweres! I mean it! holds up hands It was school's fault! But now that summer vacation is back, I will be updating o) Don't worry about that!

Review! Thanks again – hope you liked it (lol, I love joining random things here and there, such as the book with the baby blue cover!) I'll update soon! ducks from flying tomatoes I mean it! accepts flying flowers


	9. Odd Occurrences

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter! Backs into a wall! I promise! I promise! Men in suits back away…sighs in relief YAY FOR FANFICTION! Whoo!

A BIG THANKYOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! EVERY TIME YOU GUYS REVIEW I'M INSPIRED TO WRITE MORE! (as corny as that sounds…yes it's true…lol)

Onto the long waited story…Read and Review because I love thee! Hahaha…riight… 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 Harry sat in the bedroom he shared with Ron. Thinking of Ron, Harry had absolutely no idea where he was. After meeting Carissa, they had flooed back to 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny seemed to still be steaming about Charlie to Dumbledore, while Mrs. Weasley tried to calm her down. Draco had his own room, only because Ron and Harry had aggressively refused rooming with him. 

His head pounding, he decided to wander around and look for Ron. He strolled down the hallway, his mind other places. He peeked into the rooms around him, curious to where everyone was. Finally he reached the end of the hallway, and there stood one door.

It was slightly open, just enough so Harry could see a small portion of the room. And there sat Carissa, her hands in front of her, with a miniscule fireball floating above her cupped warm hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco sat alone in his room. He was in no mood for insulting the Weasleys, or Potter, or even this stupid shabby house, if that's what they call this piece of junk.

But he had no urge to ruin their lives at the moment. Because his life is ruined.

It felt as if color wasn't important to the world anymore. It felt as if shadows exploded with every step each cold-hearted person took. It felt as if emotions shivered because of the evil of the world. It felt as if tears ran dry and deserts stood moist. It felt as if the world was no more. Because his world was gone.

Draco laid back and with a slight creak the bed adjusted to his weight. He closed his eyes, as his thoughts were swept away to past memories.

_"Come on, Draco!" Narcissca Malfoy's voice soothed into her little son's ears, "You can do it! Almost there!"_

_She abruptly burst into applause and showered him with hugs and butterfly kisses as he reached his goal. He had walked from the dining table all the way to the armchair. It was the first time he had walked from one place to another without falling._

_Everything was perfect…except – _

_"NARCISSCA!" Lucius's angry voice rang through the Malfoy Manor. Narcissca cringed. She knew what was coming._

A creak of the floorboards caught his attention. His eyes snapped open and focused on the petite redhead in front of him. She wasn't smiling. Instead she had a pure look of determination etched across her face.

"What do you want?" he sneered, giving her a deep glare.

Ginny's look of determination faltered slightly, and giving a sigh she relayed the message. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

She turned around and placed her hand on the doorknob. But she didn't open the door just yet.

"I'm not hungry." Draco's gruff voice stubbornly refused. He didn't want to eat at a table full of mudblood lovers.

Expecting her fully to persist, he prepared himself so he could throw insults at her and her family. It was always easier to let your anger, depression, innermost rage and sadness all out on another hopeless person.

He was surely surprised when her face took on a look of sadness. "Look, Malfoy, I'm really sorry about – " Her voice was gentle, and quiet.

"I don't need your pity Weasley." Draco argued, facing away. His voice held a tone that was indescribable. It was filled with hate, depression, rage and anger, loss, sadness, and somewhere deep inside, fear.

Ginny's face hardened. "It's not pity Malfoy. It's called sympathizing with you. Not pity." She turned around and opened the door slightly. Then changing her mind, and still not facing Draco she gave him some quiet words of advice.

"Even the best fall down Malfoy. But only the better of the best can bring themselves back up." And with that she left. Without a scowl or a smile. She left with a look of pity. No, not pity. Sympathy. Yes, sympathy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carissa sat on her bed in the middle of the room, warming up her hands. She floated a fireball slowly, increasing it in size with every breath and ounce of concentration.

She thought she heard a sound coming from her doorway. She got up from her bed and checked her doorway. No one was there.

Shutting the door, Carissa sat back down on her bed, where she had earlier placed two cups. One cup was filled with water. The other was filled with earth, soil, grass, and dirt. On the other side of the room was a piece of paper stuck to the wall, with a red dot in the middle, and other circles surrounding it. Sort of like a home made target.

She closed her eyes and raised her hands from her stomach up to her chin, in front of her, palms facing up. The soil in one cup slowly rose with her palms.

Scrunching her eyebrows together in concentration, she felt the surge of power flow through her. The earth hovered in the air for a couple of minutes, when suddenly it jerked towards the target. It hit a little off bull's eye.

Letting out a deep breath, Carissa opened her eyes. Seeing where the soil left a mark, she grimaced slightly.

Grabbing the light blue book sitting on the small bedside table, she flipped through it until she found what she was looking for. Skimming through it quickly, she carefully placed it back on the bedside table.

Glancing at the book once more, for good luck, Carissa closed her eyes. Concentrating hard, she raised her palms slowly once again. Changing the position of her right hand so the palm of that hand faced forward, she slowly brought it back. Then with all her might she thrust her palm forward, and the soil floating in front of it, hit the target right at bull's eye.

Opening her eyes, and seeing where the second fresher soil's mark was made, she smiled with satisfaction. "Nice Carissa." She encouraged herself.

She got up to take the target down, or rather the piece of paper down. But then she decided it was for the better to leave it up. This way it would cover the crack in the wall made from the force of the soil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny and Amber embraced eachother excitedly. A bit to the right, Hermione was talking rapidly to an engrossed Ron and an amused Harry. Blaise seemed to be quietly murmuring something to a sullen Draco. Ginny noticed the grave look back in his eyes.

It might seem wrong for a Weasley to feel bad to a Malfoy. Especially a Malfoy that had ridiculed her family for ages. But it disturbed her greatly to see him. He always had some sort of mask covering his face, as if he was scared to let others see his emotions. But she understood that. He had no one there for him. She knew how it felt. She too had experienced it in the Chamber of Secrets.

Hermione, Blaise, and Amber have demanded to stay here as soon as Winter Break came around. Ginny was elated to finally have some female company, and not those bumbling idiots.

She noticed Carissa standing a little ways off awkwardly looking around. She seemed so out of place and lost that Ginny invited her over to join their conversation.

Carissa seemed a bit surprised at the invitation but accepted it gratefully and quickly joined their circle. Ginny soon found out that Carissa wasn't as shy as she appeared to me. She seemed to be a sweet but outgoing girl, who wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and had infinite opinions on everything!

Glancing around, Ginny saw Harry glancing over at Carissa with a bit of uncertainty. Ginny had no clue why, but she figured she'd just have to wait and find out. Or she could just interrogate him later. She decided on the latter.

But that would have to wait until later. For now, she'll just simply live. Simply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yay! cheers for me! the 9th chapter is done ladies and gentlemen! applause thankyou thankyou! Anyways, hoped you liked it  - sorry it took a bit long, I got braces I tell you! And whoa they hurt sooo much – but I can actually eat (after a week of drinking soup, this is the jackpot for me).

Review dahlings (well that was odd…)…let's try that again…Review and you get a cookie! HoPed you LikEd iT!

The cookie is not real. You may, however, imagine it in your mouth.


	10. Confrontations and another Mystery Girl!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be famous and rich! I'd live in a huge mansion, with servants feeding me grapes straight into my mouth…while I was lying down! HAH watch me digest THAT!…Unfortunately, I currently live in a suburban house…in a culdisac…

…And I'm keeping those grapes!

A/N: Hope you like this chapter – I'm not sure if it'll be better than the last chapter…well no, scratch that! Lol – I didn't even start writing this chapter yet, so I have NO idea if it'll be better or not! Anyways – I hope all my characters are in character!

Anyways – Read and Review and ofcourse, most importantly…Enjoy!

P.s. Get your popcorn ready – and if you have any, cake!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron rolled over in his sleep, dreaming of Hermione. He had a goofy smile covering his face.

Harry, on the other hand, was sitting quietly in thought, on his bed. Suddenly he got up and crossed over the room, and attempted to shake Ron out of his dream, and into reality.

"Ron!" he whispered, "Ron, this is urgent!" Ron didn't budge. Sighing he said, "Ron! Hermione's standing outside in her knickers!"

Ron shot up in bed, wide awake, and asked instantly, "Where?"

Harry muffled a laugh. "No where. I just used that to get you up."

Ron's face turned a deep shade of red, as he glared at Harry. Knowing that if this "urgency" had anything to do with Voldemort, Harry would not be laughing, and he would be in pain, he plopped down on his bed and covered his ears. Drifting back to sleep he said, "Whatever you want to say can wait until morning."

Giving up, Harry got up to leave the room, pulling on a shirt as he left. He thought he heard Ron mutter something that sounded rather like, "Why do all my fantasies have to be ruined?"

Snickering, he made his way down to the kitchen. Surprised to see that no one was there, he made himself a cup of hot chocolate, and settled down in a battered up armchair close by.

A loud creak of the stairs behind him startled him. Looking around, he found Carrissa cautiously stepping onto the ground floor. Looking up she noticed him.

She made a movement as if she was about to go upstairs. Realizing this, Harry quickly called her back down.

"You can stay you know." He raised an eyebrow, as she slowly made her way back down the steps, "I won't bite."

Smiling a bit, she helped herself to some hot chocolate and settled down in the soft sofa next to Harry's armchair.

"I take it you couldn't sleep?" Carrissa asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, letting the liquid dawdle on her tongue.

"Yeah. Sometimes I just come down here to think." Harry replied, leaning back into the plush.

Carrissa nodded. "Everyone needs a place to think." Her voice lowered and she closed her eyes. "I had one back at the – the orphanage. Right outside the window from a closet, was a ledge that I could walk across to the roof. I went there a lot when – " her eyes snapped open nervously. Glancing to Harry she quickly changed her sentence, "er…when I needed to go over things on my own."

Harry looked over curiously at Carrissa. He realized she was modestly pretty. She was dressed in loose gray pajama pants and a black tank top. Her body was outlined in the dark, showing him her slim figure. His eyes traveled to her black hair tied up in a messy bun at the top of her head, showing off her intriguing purple eyes.

"Well, you probably know all about me already." He stated, rolling his eyes.

Carrissa shook her head. "I know what everyone says, but I don't know that real you."

Harry smiled, and replied, "There's not much to know anyway."

"Not true. Everyone has something behind his or her outer appearance. Some sort of secret." She insisted.

"How about you then?" Harry asked inquiringly.

She knew she walked right into that. "You first."

Harry sighed in defeat. "Fine. Er…I like quidditch…a lot. I have a lot of friends. I hate potions, and defense against the dark arts is my best subject. I hate Malfoy…er…"

"Malfoy? Is that the blond one?" Carrissa interrupted.

"Yeah. He's a stupid arrogant bastard. I don't trust him, and he shouldn't be here. But Dumbledore obviously believes something else." Harry stubbornly looked away.

"Really? He seemed rather nice to me. Maybe a bit distant though." Carrissa said, thinking back to that afternoon.

"He's not." Harry stiffly replied.

They sat in silence. Harry debated with himself inside his mind.

_Should I confront her?_

_Yes!_

_But she didn't tell anyone, so I'm probably not supposed to know…_

_She might be dangerous._

_She seems really nice right now – don't confront her._

_How do you know she's not dangerous anyway? She might be working for Voldemort!_

_Dumbledore trusts her you idiot._

_Don't call me an idiot!_

_Well you are!_

_You're the idiot!_

_Am not!_

_Are too!_

_Am not!_

_Are too!_

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled.

Carrissa jumped in her seat, obviously startled. "Harry?" She started to get up.

"Carrissa!" he said urgently, wanting to get it all out. "Are you a pyro?"

Her legs gave out beneath her and she landed with a thud on the sofa. Her breath caught in her throat. He was so close.

Seeing the devestated look on her face, he quickly explained his actions. "I sort of saw you…" he motioned to his hands, "you know…with fire or something forming…" he cupped his hands in the way he saw Carrissa cupping hers, "in your hands."

She panicked. She had no idea what to do. "Look, Harry." She gasped out, trying hard not to hyperventilate, "It's not what you think it is, okay?"

"I didn't mean to upset you – "Harry tried to apologize, but was cut off by Carrissa.

"No, it's nothing!" she said a bit too fast and high-pitched, "I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Good night Harry." She placed her cup on the counter and just about ran up the stairs.

Harry was thoroughly confused. "What just happened here?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came, and everyone was munching happily in the kitchen. Or as happy as three slytherins (one that was well liked), four gryffindors, and an out of place girl can be.

"How about a trip to Diagon Alley today, hmm?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she bustled around the kitchen, making an endless suply of pancakes.

Carrissa spoke up, "That sounds wonderful, Mrs. Weasley." She said politely, "I need books for school, and other sorts of things."

"Ofcourse dear. This is an opportunity for all of you to stock up on things you need for the rest of the school year." She replied, piling a couple more pancakes on Harry's plate, as he finished his first three.

"Oh no, Mrs. Weasley, I couldn't eat another bite." Harry protested, but Mrs. Weasley paid him no attention.

"Nonsense Harry, you're much to skinny anyway. A couple more would do you some good." She insisted, as she piled even more pancakes on Ron's plate, who greedily ate them in the next three seconds.

"Ron! Eat properly!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, returning to her stove.

"Your mother's right, Ronald. Eating fast will effect the way you digest, and that will ruin your –"

"Relax Ron," Ginny cut Hermione off, which earned her a stern glare from the brunette, "the pancakes will stay there unless they grow legs and walk away."

Ron looked up hopelessly, syrup all over his face.

"Thash smnoit fru. 'Awwy shom melgp 'ere?" Ron managed to spit out. Harry just laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Weasley pushed them along to Gringotts, as soon as they got to Diagon Alley.

Hermione was going over what she needed, frantic at how much stuff she had to buy. Amber was attempting to calm her down. Harry and Ron were arguing about…what else? Quidditch. Blaise and Draco were lagging behind the group. Carrissa and Ginny were immersed in a conversation about their jobs when they were older. They both wanted to be healers.

"I've wanted to be one since I was three years old. I hurt myself by falling off a broom, and one particular healer was pretty rude. I told myself that I would become a healer and treat the other patients' right. Sort of silly for a three year old but – "

Carrissa interrupted her,"I think it's sweet! I've just always wanted to help people. The less fourtunate ones, atleast." Her eyes unfocoused, as if she was looking back on something, "people who're alone, and need guidance."

She was brought back to the present however, when someone briskly bumped into her.

"Oh! Sorry, are you okay?" Carrissa apologized profusely.

"Oh, it's nothing. It was actually more of my fault." The other person insisted.

They both looked up. Carrissa's face automatically took on an expression of dislike and annoyance.

"Oh, it's you." The other girl impolitely phrased.

"Um…" Ginny tried to interrupt the exchange going on, but to no prevail.

Carrissa raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Alyssa?"

The girl quirked a plucked eyebrow. "I should be asking that question, Carrissa. Why don't you introduce me to your…" she looked over at Ginny. The others had kept walking, "friend."

"This is Ginny Weasley." Alyssa stuck out her hand, and Ginny shook it.

"Ginny, meet Alyssa Rahlia Bonrette." Ginny smiled. Something here was wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hoped you liked it guys! Ooooh, another mysterious character! Lol, don't worry, this is my last OC, it won't get too complicated!

I'm going to answer some common questions that some people have had:

**How many OC's are you going to have?**

As said before, probably only two. Carrissa and the new one you've just met, Alyssa.

**Does Draco still hate the Weasleys?**

He hasn't really had a chance to talk to them yet, or know any of them. But yes, unfortunately, Draco still does hate the Weasleys. He's just going through a really tough time at the moment, and needs time alone. He'll be back to his snappish and arrogant self soon enough. Although, he might've changed just a bit.

**How many chapters is this going to be?**

I haven't really decided yet, I'm just going with the flow. For instance, something was supposed to happen in this chapter, but it didn't really go as planned, so I'm probably going to put it in next chapter.

**Is Carrissa good or bad?**

I don't really feel a need to answer that. I suppose you'll just have to wait and find out. But so far, she seems pretty good. (A rather odd question…)

Are Blaise and Amber going to be involved? Or are they just side characters?

Blaise and Amber will be involved, just not at the moment. But they will be, probably not as important as Ginny, Draco, Harry, and some other characters, but Amber's Ginny's best friend, and Blaise is Draco's.

Instead of emailing these questions to me, could you guys please put them in your reviews? Please and thankyou!

Also, a little poll…I'm thinking of giving Pansy a bit of a role. Except this time, she'll be more mature. (They'll be a reason for that too!) She'll actually care about Draco and be a friend, when he's in need. A bit bossy too. I need you guys soo…the solution is…a POLL!

**Give Pansy a big part (but not main character part)**

**Give Pansy an okay sized part, she's here every now and then…**

**Only have Pansy a tiny tiny bit…**

**Don't have Pansy at all.**

**Have Pansy, but keep her as a really annoying…you get the point…**

Thanks! Place your vote in your review! I think I'll have a hall of fame for all my reviewers in the next chapter…thinks it over hmm…sounds good!


End file.
